


Hooked

by pleasereadmeok



Category: The Good Wife (TV)
Genre: F/M, Steamy Smut!
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-02-02
Updated: 2015-02-02
Packaged: 2018-03-10 04:56:38
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,902
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3277568
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/pleasereadmeok/pseuds/pleasereadmeok
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Alicia thought about Finn as she looked at him sleeping beside her.  Either Finn Polmar was the most patient man on the planet or he was the most manipulative bastard she had ever come across in her 40 odd years.  He had got them to this point so gradually, so imperceptibly slowly it was hardly credible.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Hooked

**Author's Note:**

> TV programmes love the ‘slow burn’ approach to relationships. They eek out each encounter just so they keep you hooked. Totally unrealistic of course. They would have jumped each other by now. Someone on the goodefinleypolmar site said that they thought Finn was ‘a really patient man’. I think he is a very determined man as well. In this fic’ Finn uses both those qualities and takes that ‘slow burn’ to the extreme!

Alicia thought about Finn as she looked at him sleeping beside her. Either Finn Polmar was the most patient man on the planet or he was the most manipulative bastard she had ever come across in her 40 odd years. He had got them to this point so gradually, so imperceptibly slowly it was hardly credible. It was only now that she was able to look back objectively at how their relationship had developed. It was like looking at a series of time-lapse photos. He had steered her gently from step to step and, as she followed him, it had seemed like the most natural thing in the world to do. He coaxed her in deeper with each move from their first meeting in the hospital to this point - spending the hottest, steamiest nights together where they seemed to be working their way through the Kama Sutra! How did he do that?

Their lives had been brought together in the most violent way. Alicia’s grief over losing Will only served to bring them closer rather than the opposite. Finn had known grief. He had lost his sister and his child in quick succession. He understood what she was going through. The panel hearings and the intensive preparation had just pulled them together even more. Without realising it they became friends. Alicia supported and helped him in his campaign to become SA. He had done the same for her in turn.

When Cary was in deep trouble, and Finn was prosecuting, they managed to stay friends. If it had been any other lawyer she was sure that they would have been dead to her. They met up for drinks, and flirting, and she started looking forward to seeing him each time. When he quit his job she wanted to help him. She actually wanted to help the man who had been prosecuting her friend and partner. 

Finn moved into an office in her building and it was natural that she should welcome him with a shared drink. Over time the Bourbon in the bottle disappeared and Finn gradually revealed himself to her. He had a wicked sense of humour. He was a saint like volunteer at a soup kitchen (for real?). He was caring and empathetic. He understood her moods. When she had problems it wasn’t Cary or anyone else she turned to now – she turned to Finn. When she found out about Ramona it was Finn she went to for comfort. His hand gently placed on hers – maybe a step too far too soon for Alicia.

Finn saved the situation and got back on track by laying out the ‘Rules’. She felt safe again and they met in diners; pancakes not drinks.

During her campaign, when they could no longer be seen together in public, in case some hack got the wrong idea, they met in his apartment. These were innocent meetings just sharing a take out and long discussions about the campaign. Gradually she came to him to _get away_ from the campaign and just chill. 

He would cook. They would just sit together chatting or watching TV. She would get a cab home. There was the quick kiss on the cheek when she arrived and left. Then there was the hug hello and goodbye – getting ever so slightly longer each time.

When Alicia wasn’t at Finn’s he would call her and they would discuss what she was watching on TV. He’d flip the remote at his end and they’d watch it together. Laughing at the same jokes. Bitching about some character on the show. “Jeez – what is he wearing?” “No she is totally barking up the wrong tree there – he’s definitely gay!” The shopping channel was their favourite. “I never knew that I needed a banana saver in my life”. “I’ve gotta have that!” He was almost lulling her into thinking that he was her gay best buddy. 

When Alicia looked back she realised that she had fallen for the most clichéd ‘Rom Com’ plot lines. It was never discussed. She just followed his lead willingly – colluding with his slow seduction. 

When they met at his place there would be the lazy arm behind her on the top of the sofa, the gradual move down to her shoulders. Soon they would sit watching TV with his arm around her like it had always been that way.

Alicia would leave in a taxi at 11pm and then 11.30, and then Midnight. Weeks later when it got to 1am he had suggested she stayed over. She could have his bed and he’d take the couch. She smiled at the cliché that was obvious to her now. His sheets were always clean, she thought looking back. They had awkwardly negotiated using the bathroom and settled down to sleep. 

The first time she stayed they had breakfast together in his tiny kitchen. “Did you sleep OK?” “Great thanks. Your bed is really comfortable”. “Anytime” he had said with a naughty wink. He went off to work and she went home to change.

From then on it was taken for granted that Alicia would stay. Over time Finn started bringing her a cup of tea to wake her up in the morning. Then he’d sit on the edge of the bed chatting about something. Then it was sitting on the bed beside her while they talked about nothing in particular. Eventually they were sharing breakfast in his bed.

When the heating in Finn’s building was being repaired he’d climbed into bed with her in the morning and warmed his cold feet on her legs. She’d screamed and they’d giggled together like children.

The next time Alicia stayed over, the heating was still set at ‘ice cold’ and they huddled together on the sofa under a blanket watching a movie. It was completely natural that they should share the bed to keep warm. Both dressed in several layers of his clothes; laughing; teeth chattering! She smiled to herself, remembering that night. How many movies had _that_ plotline?

After that they always slept together in his bed when she stayed because it just made sense. Each time she stayed there was a tiny step closer. A quick kiss goodnight before he turned his back to her to go off to sleep. Then a quick hug before sleep. Then a longer cuddle. Pretty soon she was falling asleep in Finn’s arms.

Even when Grace went off to college and he could spend the night at Alicia’s place with no problem – she still went to him. It got so she could not sleep without his arms around her.

The weather changed and it got hotter in the bed beside him. He had peeled off her t-shirt whispering to her “You don’t need this. It’s too hot”. Over the next few times she stayed they ended up naked together in the bed like it was normal. They slept with their naked bodies entwined, night after night.

The quick kiss goodnight turned into a longer kiss. Just lips. Gentle tugs at her lips with his. Then the slightest tip of his tongue. Then his tongue and hers, moving together, in kisses that left them both breathless. 

Alicia just fell in with whatever he did. She knew she didn’t need to push it. Now she understood that each time there would be another slight step forward. Just when each move was established as the new ‘normal’ he moved on. It was so gradual. Just one small step at a time. Never too much. It was intoxicating. 

In the morning’s she always showered first. Finn was in a rush one morning but she had already started washing “Is it OK if I slipped in too? I need to get to court early.” _Of course_ it was OK. After that they just shared his double shower in the mornings. Alternating under the showerhead at first – not touching. Then laughing as they washed each other’s backs and eventually their bodies clamped together under the water sharing long and sensuous kisses. 

One night Alicia was restless and fidgeted in bed beside him. “Are you OK?” “Yes – sorry. I don’t know why I’m like this”. “Let me take a guess” he had whispered as he kissed her neck and his hand moved slowly down her body and between her legs. His fingers were inside her and then gently stroking over her clit. “Lucky guess” she had breathed in his ear as she responded to his slow, gentle advance on her. She had slept like a corpse after she came. 

Finn had helped her come quickly that first time. It was just like scratching an itch she couldn’t reach. From then on she would be begging him to let her come. He would keep her on the edge for what seemed like hours. If she dared to writhe against his fingers to speed things up he would put a firm hand on her stomach and gently hold her still so he could keep the control. It made her orgasms so much more intense when they finally came. 

As they explored each other’s bodies over the next few nights, hands and fingers graduated to lips and tongues. He kissed every part of her body and his tongue followed. It was easy and deliciously slow. He was stretching out her ecstasy like an elastic band. Holding back. A slow-burn. 

The next step came just as naturally and he was inside her. When they made love for the first time they were like two virgins feeling their way. Finn was gentle and attentive. From then on passion took over. As soon as she stepped through the door he was pulling off her clothes. Every surface in his apartment was a potential site for him to have her. She loved every minute of it. There was always something new; something unexpected every time they were together.

What made their passionate relationship even more exciting to Alicia were their encounters at work. His behaviour towards her never changed. He was the usual charming, funny and adorable Finn. There was a muffin or a coffee left on her desk with ‘X’ scrawled on the napkin. He was professional in meetings. If they were ever alone they would discuss whatever they needed to like normal. There were no secret kisses or touches. Alicia sometimes doubted her sanity – was this really the same man who had been fucking her in the shower just hours before? 

And so here they were on this morning after another night of talking, laughter and sex. How they got there was never discussed or questioned. Although they spent hours talking about everything else in their lives, they had a conspiracy of silence on this subject. Alicia wondered if that was part of the plan too – to make it even more thrilling. Finn knew what he had wanted and had patiently and carefully controlled every moment to reach his goal. Alicia had silently colluded with every step forward. Why had she done that? One look at the sleeping man beside her told her why. She looked at the veins on his forehead and around his eyes and she couldn’t help but touch them. He woke and pulled her close. “You are such a clever bastard Finn, reeling me in like a fish”. He knew **exactly** what she was talking about. He gave her a sly smile “It worked though – didn’t it?!”


End file.
